Aquele que trouxe esperança
by ElleTsy
Summary: Após 1 ano desde o fim da guerra, Severus chegou a pensar que chegou finalmente a calmaria depois da tempestade, até um reencontro e uma surpresa inesperada que definitivamente colocarão o professor numa posição difícil.
1. Capítulo 1

N / A: Esta história se passa depois da guerra, e claro, com Severus sobrevivendo, lembrando que o universo incrível de JK não me pertence e por favor deixa comentários nos mares o mais delicadamente possível, finalmente essa é minha primeira fanfic e ainda estou aprendendo . Espero que gostem :)

Mesmo depois de 1 ano após a morte de Voldemort, os membros da ordem do fênix ainda estão sendo encontrados mensalmente em busca de comensais de morte desaparecida, e claro, tentando achar maneiras de continuar a vida das vitórias que restaram, e assim tudo corre como todo reunião, barulhenta, finalmente havia muitas cabeças vermelhas na pequena cozinha do Grimmuald Place; Severus Snape é um duplo e reconhecido herói, como sempre, se encontra no canto mais escuro e observa sem realmente prestar atenção à sua volta.

E então, o silêncio interrompeu o despertador do professor de poções.

Nesse momento, todos apenas olham para uma saída ex-corvinal pelo limite da porta com um pequeno "pacote" preto em seus braços.

O professor se registrou como reconhecido, se dirigiu a ela e disse:

\- Isso não é o que estou pensando? - Minerva, sendo a única que sabia de todo o histórico, se aproximou, enquanto todos na sala observavam uma interação em silênico.

\- Por onde você esteve senhorita Stone? - Ellen ainda foi abalada com o reencontro, mais do que imaginava inclusive, se recompôs e finalmente falou.

\- Eu ... é ... soube ainda encontrar uma sede, e eu precisava ... - Com uma garganta seca, preferia apenas mostrar o que tinha trazido e mostrado o pano de fundo que cobria um bebê.

Mas não era só um bebê, o que todos viram, e principalmente Severus, era o cabelo e os olhos inconfundivelmente pretos e o tom de pele extremamente branco.

Assim, pela primeira vez, Snape viu sem pensamentos ou palavras.

\- Eu ou chamo de Sandor.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2

Vendo a reação de todos na sala, principalmente a de Severus, que parecia extremamente atordoado

\- Podemos conversar em particular, por favor?- ela fala e ele simplesmente acena para acompanha-lo, e ela o seguiu pelas escadas até um dos quartos da casa

\- Eu... realmente pensei que você tinha morrido, depois da chegada dos aurores- Vendo-a sem palavras ele continuou- Você faz idéia de quanto tempo eu passei te procurando?

\- Você me procurou? Eu... Professor, eu estava apavorada, aquela noite foi demais pra mim, eu só... não pensei que se importaria

\- Bom... pelo visto você também pensou que era melhor esconder sua gravidez.

\- Como você sabe... ah ele é realmente parecido com você não é?- ela fala dando um meio sorriso olhando para o bebê

\- Não desvie do assunto srta Stone, o que você fez durante esses dois anos, e porque voltar agora?- o professor já estava começando a se irritar, finalmente percebendo quanto tempo ela escondeu isso dele.

\- Certo... hum, depois que os aurores chegaram eu aparatei na velha casa dos meus pais em West Virginia nos Estados Unidos, e... enfim fiquei por lá, bem isso não importa agora- ela fala tentando manter-se o mais equilibrada possível e vendo que o professor iria interrompê-la ela falau:

\- Por favor professor, foi uma época difícil, deixe-me continuar- vendo o seu breve aceno ela continuou- Então, depois de algumas semanas eu descobri que estava grávida, eu não pensei, eu só estava sozinha com o filho de um homem que provavelmente queria esquecer a minha existência, depois que soube da sua relação com a mãe de Harry Potter e o que isso significava pra você, me deu mais razões pra me manter em silêncio, eu só estava tentando me recuperar e então resolvi esquecer e continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido e focar no Sam... mas no aniversário de 1 ano dele... eu surtei, foi tão incrível ver ele crescendo, mesmo que só 1 ano e pensei em como eu ficaria se eu fosse impedida de testemunhar isso, além de que não contar pra você sempre me remoeu por dentro porque não é certo... então eu peço perdão, me desculpe.

O silêncio reinou novamente, e Severus sabia do que ela estava falando, mas ele não tem a reputação que ele tinha por nada e até tinha encontrado em seu coração o desejo de entende-la, mas

\- Saia- disse em voz baixa e profunda e vendo que ela não se mexia, gritou: - SAIA! E não se atreva a esconder a criança, dessa vez você não me escapa- e ela saiu, extremamente atordoada e culpada por não ter contado antes e encarado a situação de frente.

Magoado e furioso, tanto por não saber que era pai, mas principalmente por ter sobrevivido a guerra e por ter deixado as coisas em sua vida acontecerem como aconteceram.

**Três anos atrás, dias antes da morte de Dumbledore**

\- Dumbledore! O Lorde das trevas disse expressamente para nenhum outro comensal não designado aparecer ou participar, e eu tenho estado sob sua pele ultimamente- Snape esbravejou com mais pedidos que testavam seu limite a pedido do diretor.

\- Querido menino, eu sei que peço mais do que deveria, mas essa missão é muito importante, preciso que ajude essas pobres pessoas Severus, e você não irá sozinho aliás. – Nesse instante a porta do escritório se abriu revelando uma mulher estranhamente familiar ao professor.

\- Creio que você já conheça a senhorita Stone

E de fato o professor a conhecia, sendo sua ex-aluna, que não via a aproximadamente 5 anos atrás, tempo suficiente para ela crescer em si mesma. Dumbledore, se aproximou de Snape e sussurrou:

\- Seja gentil não faz tanto tempo que ela perdeu sua família para Voldemort.

\- É um prazer revê-lo professor Snape – Disse a mulher de estatura média, cabelo ondulados castanho escuro e incríveis olhos claros azuis, não esquecendo da pele marrom clara, estendendo a mão.

Como é de costume o austero mestre de poções apenas ignorou e se dirigiu ao diretor com sua famosa sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Por que ela está aqui?

\- Alguém precisa cobrir a sua assinatura mágica, e a senhorita Stone é muito habilidosa em feitiços, principalmente em feitiços de rastreamento.

Ellen ainda muito nervosa com o reencontro, e desesperada para quebrar o clima sempre tenso com o professor, fala:

\- Nós vamos conseguir professor, eu darei o meu máximo nessa missão.

O diretor deu um sorriso com o explicito nervosismo e carisma da ex-corvinal, já o professor...

\- Ah eu vejo... tão ansiosa para ajudar, senhorita Stone, esse não é um passeio de escola, vidas reais estão em jogo aqui, e se algo der errado, haverá mais gritos excruciantes do que seus ouvidos jamais ouviram.

Ellen engoliu em seco, sabendo exatamente do que ele estava falando.

\- Bom... já é hora de partirem. – O diretor interrompeu.

E assim aparataram no local combinado.

Assim que chegaram, imediatamente avistaram as luzes da pequena vila de trouxas chamada Rye em East Sussex, ela prontamente colocou-os sobre protego e outros feitiços de cobertura, e assim esperaram em uma pequena floresta que precedia a cidade com um silêncio sepulcral até que ela se dirigiu a ele.

\- O que tem de especial nessa pequena vila que interessa você-sabe-quem?

\- Eu não sei exatamente, talvez ele tenha um fraco por arquitetura medieval.

Ela deu um leve sorriso, surpresa com a civilidade de seu ex-professor, e se sentindo um pouco mais confortável, ela tentou de novo

\- A quanto tempo-

\- Eu apreciaria se você fizesse o favor de permanecer em silêncio srta Stone, não estamos em um acampamento de grandes amigas. - Adeus civilidade, pensou Ellen.

Passados alguns segundos é possível escutar vários "pops" de aparatação, assim a distância começaram a cumprir a missão dada, e ao máximo que puderam, desmantelaram alas de magia negra e atordoaram trouxas para que pudessem ter chance de escapar, ainda assim era, desde o início, uma missão de controle de danos, já que não poderiam salvar a todos sem levantar suspeitas... e doeu, doeu muito escutar os gritos e o cheiro de fumaça, os fez questionarem-se o porque de toda a ordem, as reuniões sacrifícios se não podiam ajudar inocentes, mesmo sabendo que "era pelo bem maior"

Ainda tentando fazer o que podiam, se perderam na adrenalina do momento e perderam um movimento estranho em sua retaguarda

\- Ora, ora...

N/A: Acho que vocês já tem ideia de quem seja haha, se vocês tiverem sugestões para a continuação dessa história, por favor compartilhe, espero que tenham gostado, bjs 😊


End file.
